


Before

by Lindylaura



Series: Rise of the Guardian slash fics. [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindylaura/pseuds/Lindylaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You might not believe this, but before the Guardians became, well… Guardians, they were normal people, just like you and me! Another thing you might not know is that, Bunny and Jack? They knew each other… this is the story of just how well those two knew each other. BunnyxJack rated M for reasons kiddies! smutsmutsmut and boyxboy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

_You might not believe this, but before the Guardians became, well… Guardians, they were normal people, just like you and me! Another thing you might not know is that, Bunny and Jack? They knew each other… this is the story of just how well those two knew each other._

“Harder.. Please Harder!” whimpered Jack as Bunny (so was his nicknames due to his reputation with.. well I’m sure you can guess, but here’s a hint: it has to do with mating season) thrust two fingers in and out of the brunette. Jack moaned loudly as Bunny’s fingers hit his sweet spot, and the ginger (yes, I made Bunny a ginger.. get it.. Bunnies like carrots?) grinned evilly. He continued to thrust, adding in another finger slowly as he made sure to hit the sweet spot every time. Jack tried to reach down, desperate to touch his own penis, desperate for release, but Bunny grabbed both of the brunette’s hands in his free one, holding them up above his head. After a couple more minutes of almost painful pleasure, the red haired, 6’ something jock pulled his fingers out once and for all. He shifted his position so the two of them were in 69 position, Jack laying on his back on his bed and Bunny resting over top of him. Jack immediately took the large member that was dangling over his face into his mouth, slathering it in his saliva to prepare it for where it was going next. He worked his tongue around the head and swirled it around the length as he inched his mouth further and further down, taking the cock down into his throat so as to have the whole thing in his mouth. As he got to the base, his tongue once more swirled around, this time the base was the prize; as he did this he tried to work his throat muscles in a way that would squeeze the head of Bunny’s penis. This time it was the ginger’s turn to moan loudly, almost uncontrollable at the immense pleasure he felt from his lover’s mouth.

Eventually Bunny snapped out of his pleasure enough to slowly rim his lover. His tongue first moving around slowly, soaking it with his spit before he began to wiggle it right into the Brunette; Jack moaned, his throat vibrating against Bunny’s penis. The ginger decided he had better stop Jack where he was now or risk cumming before he was ready to, he pulled his penis gently out of his lover’s mouth, squeezing his eyes in pleasure as he heard Jack gag slightly. The ginger moved so he could face his partner before he lowered his head once more, he first stuck his tongue out, licking up and down Jack’s inner thighs before swirling his tongue around the base of his lover’s penis. Jack sucked his lip into his mouth, trying to hold back another moan. Bunny sucked Jack into his mouth, moving his head up and down, sucking so hard his cheeks hollowed as his lover moved his hands to the back of his head, entwining his fingers tightly in his carrot colored locks. He knew Jack wouldn’t last long; he began to pump first one, then skipping to three fingers in and out of Jack. He wrapped his lips tight around the head of his lover’s penis and swirled his tongue, flicking at the slit and gently nibbling. His eyes twinkled as Jack’s penis stiffened, the brunette’s hands tightened unbearably as he tightly closed his eyes, biting his lip till he drew blood as he came. The ginger pulled his mouth off, this time moving his mouth down and licking the spot where he would soon join with his partner. He began first by licking gently, grinning as he felt his partner (who was still feeling his powerful orgasm) squirm under his mouth, his hands moving from the orange hair down to the sheets and forming tight fists, entangling in the fabric this time. When Bunny decided his lover was ready, he straightened up; he sat up on his knees, pulling Jack’s legs around his waist and pressed himself against his partner, slowly sinking himself in, moaning as he hot his entire self in after a lot of pressing and moans from both him and the brunette. “Bunny!” Jack screamed out, “Please.. More..” The ginger leaned down and kissed his friend turned lover, pushing his tongue in and exploring the already memorized mouth.

Jack moaned around his tongue in his mouth, happily sucking on it as he was thrust in and out of. The brunette began to push back as his lover thrust in, after a couple of minutes his sweet spot was hit and he screamed, as he screamed his dick exploded, shooting out more cum with every thrust. His lover grinned through the kiss, making sure to hit the same spot every time he thrust in. He reached a hand down and flicked at Jack’s nipple, pinching and pulling it lightly, moaning as the teenager he was inside of grew tighter and tighter, quickly bringing Bunny closer to his own orgasm. He began to thrust, faster and faster and finally came with a loud moan, emptying himself into his lover. He collapsed on top of Jack, both of them breathing heavily. Bunny trailed kisses down his lover’s neck, gently nibbling and sucking to leave red spots, effectively marking his territory.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago, when the movie came out. It's on my fanfiction account, and maybe one day I'll edit it...


End file.
